


Decade 十年

by daceice



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 怀念一位友人的时候写下的故事。





	Decade 十年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealiyar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sealiyar).



题记：赠给本应相识十年的你。

中华街上有一家神秘的宠物店，这我以前也曾听人提起过。不过今天我并不是专程来这儿的，而是在不经意间走到了这里。  
自从失去了赛娜以后，我便开始逃避人群，逃避所有我熟悉的朋友。因为我无法忍受从别人的口中听到任何安慰的话语，哪怕他们都只是出于善意罢了。  
我原以为遗忘可以治愈一切伤痕，但是我错了，我太天真了。当我独自一人的时候，我的内心总会忍不住去回想过去。  
而当所有的回忆都被掏空的时候，我又能做什么？只有再回忆一遍。  
于是我用了整整一个月去回忆过往，然后又用了两个月再去细细地回忆了一遍。  
失去的痛苦逼得我几近绝望，甜蜜的回忆又有如大山一般压在我的心头。而我却丝毫找不到解脱的方法。  
于是我买了机票，前往陌生的城市，在陌生的人群中穿梭，只希望周围纷乱噪杂的环境能将我从记忆的深渊中拉回。

然后，我便来到了这里，D伯爵的宠物店。

\+ + +

“欢迎光临。”  
推开中华风的门扉，在烟雾缭绕的店铺内站着一名妖娆的男子。幽暗的灯光勾勒出他精致的脸庞，看上去简直……不像是人类。  
“请问客人你失去了什么？”那男子如耳语般问着，“而你又在寻找什么？”  
“我失去了……啊……”我张开口几乎就要说出那个名字，却又本能地停了下来。  
男子冰凉的手指突然抚上我的面颊。  
“客人你不需要哭泣。”他幽幽地说道，这时我才发现自己不知何时竟然流下了眼泪。

“这里是D伯爵的宠物店，在这里你一定能找到最满意的宠物。”  
“不，我不需要什么宠物。”我立刻回答道。  
啊，不，我想我也许需要。  
养一只合适的宠物也许能将我沉浸于回忆中的注意力转移开来，也许上帝正是为此而将我引导到了这里。  
感谢主的引导，我在心中默默地念着。

“那么请为我介绍宠物吧，贵一些也没关系，只要合适就好。”我打定主意后说道。  
然而男子却缄默不语，神神秘秘地将我引到一道华丽的布帘前。  
“客人你所寻找的是不是这个？”他说着便拉动绳子，徐徐卷起那道布帘。  
随着布帘的卷起，一名年轻的女子慢慢出现在了我的面前。我看着呈现在眼前的景象，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“赛娜……”我终于呢喃出了那个令我痛彻心扉的名字。

“不，我不需要！”我猛然一怔，开始疯狂地叫了起来。  
“我不需要这样的东西，而且这里不是宠物店吗？为什么会贩卖人口，我要举报这家店，我马上就去最近的警局举报！”  
“客人请冷静一点。”男子一下子握住了我的手腕。他看上去明明非常纤细，但手掌却非常有力，我马上便动弹不得了。  
“客人请冷静一点，这正是你在寻找的东西不是吗？”他的声音如恶魔一般迷惑着我。  
“不，这不是赛娜。赛娜她，赛娜她，赛娜她已经死了！”  
我几乎是哭着将这句话喊了出来，然后双脚一软瘫倒在了地上。  
“赛娜已经不在了，我不需要任何替代品。只有赛娜，只有赛娜，不是赛娜不行！”  
“这就是赛娜啊客人。”男人继续企图迷惑着我，“你听——”

“……rosemary’s robe is dancin’ in the wind  
singin’ softly with a lullaby for me……”

这真的是赛娜的歌声！  
我吃惊地抬头，发现店里并没有在播放任何唱片，而那站在布帘后的女子正将双手放在胸前，深情地歌唱着。她带着微笑温柔地看着我，那音容笑貌和记忆中的赛娜完全重叠到了一起。  
“赛娜，是你回来了吗？”我有些不敢相信地伸出手去，“我是不是在做梦赛娜，不要再离开了好吗赛娜？”  
“别哭。”和赛娜长得一模一样的女子用和赛娜一模一样的语气说着。  
几乎在这句话出口的同时，我一下子扑到了她的身上，用尽全身的力气将她紧紧抱住，然后放声痛哭起来。

\+ + +

我立刻买了最早一班的飞机回家，原本还苦恼着该怎么给赛娜买机票，结果伯爵告诉我用普通的托运就可以了。  
伯爵给了我一个巨大的金色鸟笼，说将它交给航空公司就行了，结果他们真的就这样简单地收下了赛娜，仿佛她只是一只普通的笼中鸟而已。  
我忐忑不安地坐了几个小时的飞机，终于回到了久违的家乡。当我从航空公司员工的手中接过那个鸟笼的时候，才终于松了一口气。

当我将赛娜带回公司的时候，整个公司的人都像见了鬼似地吓得目瞪口呆。  
“赛娜回来了。”我高兴地宣布着，“所以演唱会的计划照旧。”  
“你疯了吗！赛娜已经死了。”经理气急败坏地吼着，“我知道你很愧疚，但你想要把赛娜的巨星演唱会搞成一场模仿秀吗？”  
“这不是模仿秀。”我异常认真地说道，“这是赛娜，这就是赛娜。你们听——”  
赛娜用她的歌声折服了所有人，虽然他们仍是一脸心有余悸的样子，但总算同意了演唱会的事情。  
“这真是太好了。”我拉着赛娜的手高兴地说道，“你努力了十年，终于成功了。”

我是一名经纪人，而赛娜是我手中唯一的艺人。  
自从赛娜作为童星出道后，我们就一直在一起。  
赛娜明明比我小，但有时却比我更沉着，她一直是一个不需要让人太操心的艺人，直到那场意外。  
那是在赛娜的全球巡演最终决定下来的时候。这对一直有些半红不紫的赛娜来说实在是一个令人振奋的消息。  
于是公司里的熟人便一起在山上包了一间别墅狂欢庆祝。我们并没有做太出格的事情，直到第二天酒醒了才开车离开别墅，但是意外还是发生了。  
山道上另一辆失控的货车撞上了我们的车，虽然司机努力想要避开，但我们的车还是被撞翻了。  
哭声，爆炸声，火光。  
还有赛娜，被卡在座椅里无法脱逃，最终埋葬在火海里。  
那时的我就这么无助地看着她在火海中哭泣，叫着我的名字，却什么也做不了。直到消防车到达将火势扑灭，赛娜的尸体早已不成人形。  
这是我的错，我一直这样想着，如果那时不让赛娜一起去狂欢就好了，或者在市区找一家酒店吃饭也不会遇上这样的事情。  
但是这些都已经来不及了。  
而这些也都已经无所谓了。  
因为，赛娜已经回来了。

\+ + +

“咦？伯爵，难得你也会看明星演唱会。”雷欧坐在宠物店宽大的红木椅上，大口大口地吃着蛋糕，喝着伯爵准备的精致红茶。  
然而伯爵却点了点唇，用礼貌的方式示意他，闭嘴。  
于是吃人嘴短的雷欧只得灰溜溜地收声，静悄悄的店里只听到主持人激动的话语从电视机两侧的音响传来。  
“这里是赛娜·弗劳尔全球演唱会的现场，接下来让我们欢迎这次演唱会的主角，我们的深海之花——赛娜·弗劳尔登场！”  
“咦？这不是最近很红的那个歌星吗？听说之前出了很严重的事故，还一度谣传已经死了。没想到那么快就恢复了啊？”  
雷欧呱噪完毕后才想起伯爵刚才还示意他别说话的，正有些不知所措的时候，只听到身旁的伯爵幽幽地说道：“谁知道呢，生死本来也不是那么重要的东西啊。”  
“生死当然很重要啦。”雷欧完全不认同伯爵这种消极的态度，想了想说道，“像我就要一直活下去，一直活着抓到你的把柄，所以你就觉悟吧。”然后低头又吃了一大口蛋糕。

人类啊，都是这样愚蠢而执着的生物，短暂而可爱。

电视机里传来女子温柔的歌声，一遍又一遍地唱着充满爱意的句子。  
真的是非常美妙的歌声啊，夜莺果然是当之无愧的夜色中的女王。  
只是还能唱多久呢？这好像是最后一场演唱会了吧……

\+ + +

“赛娜？”我从浴室中出来后就没有看见赛娜的身影。  
她刚才看的书还摊在桌上，书桌前的窗户敞开着。寒冷的夜风从窗户吹了进来，吹得书页“唰啦唰啦”地作响。  
我赶忙关上窗，紧了紧浴袍，却还是打了个喷嚏。  
自从赛娜回来以后，为了演唱会，也为了防止其他意外的发生，我便一直和她住在一起。这是从那之后的第一次，我又失去了赛娜的踪迹。  
“赛娜？”我有些焦急地叫着她的名字，从床头想摸出手机给她打电话的时候却发现，手中摸到的除了自己的那部，还有她的那部。  
“赛娜？你在哪儿？”我唯恐噩梦再次降临，尖声叫着她的名字。  
而就在这时，鸟儿婉转的鸣声突然从角落里传来。

我回过头，发现声音是从伯爵给我的金色鸟笼里传来的。  
那原本空空如也的鸟笼里此刻却有一只小巧的鸟儿停在支架上。  
“赛娜？”我对着鸟儿叫着名字，那鸟儿便回过头来看我，又轻轻唱了两声。  
“太好了，你还在这里……”我抱着金色的鸟笼松了口气。  
“无论你变成什么样子，赛娜你还是赛娜啊。”

我不知道变成鸟儿的赛娜是否听得懂我的话，但它却唱起了婉转的歌。  
那是和赛娜的歌声一样动听的歌，让我不安的心灵也平静了下来。

\+ + +

夜色迷人，将呱噪的刑警轰走之后，D伯爵的宠物店里又变得静悄悄的。  
伯爵为自己斟一杯酒，坐在窗前，看着窗外的明月，静静地等待着。  
“已经可以了吗？”沉默许久的伯爵突然问道。  
“已经可以了呢。”名为赛娜的女子不知何时凭空出现在了伯爵的窗前，只见她面带着从容的微笑柔声说道，“这样的我便可以安心地去天堂了。”

细碎的羽毛在伯爵的窗前落下，再看时已不再有那名女子的身影。  
伯爵望着空无一物的窗外，过了很久才终于收起酒杯，回屋休息。

\+ + +

是谁在唱歌？  
是鸟儿在唱歌。  
在哪里唱歌？  
在天堂唱着歌。

\- 完 -


End file.
